


Distractions

by PoisonJack



Series: The gift that keeps on giving [2]
Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Coffee talk woooo for coffee!, Double Blowjobs, General au, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, One of my OT3s yep, Rhys as Jack's PA, SO MUCH FLUFF, Threesome, like is that a thing? DP blowjob? Idk, so much making out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is late to his own appointment, so Rhys and Tim find ways to entertain themselves before the CEO gets there.</p><p>And joins them.</p><p> </p><p>Yay rhackothy >:3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> This has also been sitting forever in my backlog of stuff to get done. I'm working through it at the perfect time- end of my winter vacation and jet lagged to hell OHOHO.

Tim entered the office at precisely two o'clock. Jack had specified in a thinly-veiled threat that he not be late under any circumstances. But the doppelgänger was met with no braying voice or quick shout as he entered the grand office. Giving things a quick look around, he found Rhys was the only one there, stacking some papers as he stood at his desk. 

"Oh hi!" Rhys smiled warmly at him as he caught Tim's eye, a bit surprised that he hadn't heard him come in. The genuine smile he got in return melted the cybernetic man, and he had to push remembered images from his mind as he looked at the double. It had been far too long since they'd all shared some serious debauchery. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Tim laughed, pleased by the reception, and shrugged noncommittally. "Just in to see Jack."

Rhys returned the gesture with a smile, cocking his head towards the CEO's desk. "Jack's out right now."

Tim nodded with a look at the empty yellow chair. "Yeah, I can see that. He told me to be here by two." Tim rolled his eyes and air-quoted with his fingers. "Or 'be here by two or its your ass.' Figures."

Rhys laughed as Tim sarcastically quoted the CEO. Due to the voice modulator, he _did_ sound like Jack, but so much about their inflection and delivery was different when Tim was just being himself. It made Rhys snicker as Jack was rarely as flippant. 

"He's the only one he thinks is important enough not to keep his appointments," Rhys told him with a grin. He set the papers he'd been stacking down to approach the man with a welcoming smile that made Tim's stomach do flip flops. When was the last time they'd been alone? "You can sit down and wait if you want. Jack's been out all day; I'd like the company. You want coffee?"

"Ah- no that's o-"

"He finally caved and got that new machine I've been after him for," Rhys persuaded. "I threatened to quit on him if he made me run all the way to floor 3 to steal their coffee even one more time. It's the same machine, but a newer model. And it _is_ good, but not ' _going down to floor 3 every day_ ' kind of good."

Tim smirked at that, deciding that yes, he rather would like a coffee made from manipulating Jack, and he took a load off on the expensive leather couch in the office.

"How do you take it?" Rhys asked as he prepped the machine.

"Cream and sugar, if-if it's not too much trouble," Tim replied with a smile. "Three sugars..."

"We've got those flavored creamers if you like. They're pretty good. There's caramel and hazelnut and mocha....for all he complains, Jack's been nuts for the mocha. I think the hazelnut is nicer than the caramel personally."

Tim just laughed. "Normal cream is fine for me."

Rhys set about making the coffee as Tim silently watched him, enjoying his precise movements and the care with which he worked. And if he let his eyes linger a little longer than necessary on certain parts of the cybernetic man, well, he blamed that on his _very_ photographic memory. And the sounds. God the sounds. And the smell and the taste and--

Tim shifted in his seat and willed himself to calm down, hoping his cheeks weren't flushed. Rhys turned with a smile and gave the other man a raise of his brow as he had _definitely_ caught him checking him out. He didn't say anything, and Tim wouldn't meet his eyes, but Rhys just grinned as his belly did little flip flops. So he wasn't the only one missing their shared time together.

He handed over the coffee to the seated man, Tim's fingers lingering on his for a moment as he accepted the cup, and they shared a somewhat shy smile, eyes meeting before Tim shyly looked away and Rhys returned to his desk. 

The cybernetic man picked through one of his paper stacks as Tim watched him covertly, sipping carefully on the hot beverage. He let out a little moan of pleasure as the taste hit him, and it made Rhys smile.

"Good, right?"

"You make a mean cup of coffee," Tim told him, going in for a second taste as Rhys just snorted. 

"That's all the machine I think." He walked over to Jack's desk to arrange the stack he'd been working on in order of most importance to the CEO. "It improved my coffee making skills a great deal."

Tim only laughed. "Don't sell yourself short."

"That would be a hard feat regardless." Tim snorted at the lame pun as Rhys finished up what he was doing. The cybernetic man exhaled and stretched, walking back towards the couch.

"Been busy?"

"Yeah, there's that new deal with Maliwan that Jack's been trying to get the upper hand in for weeks, and I don't think he's been playing fair exactly....All this paperwork is weird even for him."

Tim snorted. "Yeah....I've been rather... busy," he informed. Corporate sabotage wasn't at the top of his favorite things to do, but where Hyperion was concerned, Jack would stop at nothing to be ahead of the game. Maliwan had lost a few outposts recently that may or may not have been the product of Tim's personal touch.

"Don't let him overly boss you around," Rhys told him as he flopped down next to Tim on the couch, throwing his head back to rest on the edge.

"You're one to talk," Tim teased from behind his coffee as he sipped. Rhys turned his head towards the other man and grinned. 

"It's easier to say it to someone else than to actually do it," he laughed ironically. Tim snorted at that as Rhys detailed the boring day he'd been having and how much he was looking forward to a bubble bath at the end of the day and how he needed to order more mocha creamer from the Edens in the next shipment.

Tim's arms were splayed over the back of the couch, his coffee long drank and the mug abandoned to a side table, and he allowed his fingers to gingerly, ever so covertly, touch Rhys' hair. The cybernetic man didn't seem to notice.

"And on top of everything Jack _knows_ he's busy but he still has me cram his schedule with stuff he knows he can't get to, and now you have to wait and I have no idea where Jack is because his meeting was supposed to be over an hour ago and he's ignoring his comm." Rhys huffed. "He didn't even have me pencil you in, I'll have you know. Otherwise I'd have told you not to bother coming in." Rhys threw a grin at the other man. "Not that I'm complaining that we can be bored here together, though."

Tim smirked. "I don't know what was so important he tells me to get here at two and then doesn't show," Tim whined as he played with Rhys hair. The cybernetic man felt the movement, and pushed his head into the touch with closed eyes. Tim's hand stilled a moment, then he continued with refreshed confidence, his heart rate picking up speed.

"I bet it's for something stupid like a building opening or something.... Nothing as cool as your last thing."

"I already sent him the echo from the last job," Tim informed, now stroking Rhys' scalp with confident fingers and firmer touches. The other man's hair was smooth and soft and it felt great between Tim's fingers- and again he had to tell himself to calm down.

Rhys hummed and turned his head with closed eyes to rub his cheek against Tim's forearm. It made the other man curl his fingers into the cybernetic man's hair, momentarily stilling again before Tim felt spurred by a surge of confidence, and stroked Rhys' cheek with the back of the fingers of his other hand. Rhys moved so he could kiss those fingers, and held the hand to his lips between his own. He gave Tim a look from under hooded eyes, the blue and brown dilated as they looked at the other man. 

He knew he was flushing, but Tim's warmth and smell and gentle fingers were just what he needed after a boring day alone. "I know how we can pass the time waiting.... if you want..." he suggested shyly with half-closed eyes. Tim blushed and pursed his lips as Rhys closed his eyes again and pressed Tim's hand about his face affectionately as the double's stomach did flip flops. Rhys looked at him from under hooded eyes, smiling shyly. "...kiss me?"

Tim smiled, and that warm smile curled in Rhys' belly as the man shyly brought his lips to Rhys' own. The press of his mouth was soft and unassuming, and the arm around the back of the couch wrapped itself around Rhys as he held the cybernetic man's face with his other. Rhys sighed and opened his mouth to the other man, inviting his tongue to explore. Tim held him tight, feeling braver, and was happy for the chance to taste the other man again.

Rhys would never get tired of the way Tim kissed. They were both still shy around one another, and Jack might have been right when he'd said they had a little crush, because all touches were tentative and gentle, questioning even though they'd been to bed together- which was a wild understatement. There hadn't been a repeat of that- _yet_ , Rhys hoped- since his birthday had passed. Though that may have been due to how busy Jack had been keeping the double, and how hard the CEO had been working to really stick it to Maliwan. Jack wasn't at all opposed to a repeat of that wildness. 

There were a few shared moments since then-- had _almost_ started something else if Jack and Tim hadn't been called away- but this was really the first time proper since those couple weeks back.

Kissing Tim was so much different than with Jack- not that he didn't enjoy being with the older man. Jack was a force to be reckoned with, sweeping through him like a storm. He was confident and decisive in his touches and wants, and he knew Rhys wanted him too much to ever have a lack of confidence in the matter. He was fiery where Tim was warm, rough where he was gentle, and Rhys thought their differences amplified it that much more. Tim was shy at first, more confident with proper feedback, and Rhys was more than willing to communicate his want for the other man.

Rhys was murmuring Tim's name over and over again, not knowing what he wanted exactly, but as long as it was more of the man before him, it was good. 

Tim pulled him into his lap, running a hand through Rhys' hair and kissing him a bit more fiercely. It made the cybernetic man moan, and he had his arms around Tim's neck as the double kissed from his throat to his lips. Rhys was sitting there, kissing and touching as the rest of the world melted away, and he grabbed Tim's face to lock their lips together again, wanting more more more.

They didn't notice that the elevator had arrived, doors opened, or the surprised intake of breath and quiet footfalls of sneakers that approached as they sat there. They were making out like two horny teenagers on the couch in Jack's office, and the older man was only taken notice of when a slight groan left his lips.

They both jumped, surprised, guilty flushes on their cheeks as Jack was watching predatorily, enjoying the show. Rhys had a hand inside Tim's jacket and rucked up his shirt to press against skin. Tim had a firm grip on Rhys' ass with both hands. 

Jack groaned as they both regarded him like deer in the headlights, frozen.

"Don't stop on my account. I've had a rough day, it's nice to come back to a pretty view."

Rhys let loose a nervous chuckle, giving Tim a look of disbelief while Tim's fingers twitched at his ass. The cybernetic man grinned at the double, then threw Jack a nonplussed look though his cheeks were quite red at being caught. "You're late to your own appointment."

"I've never regretted it more. I can see I've missed a great deal already." Jack gave them both a leer as his eyes raked over the pair. Tim tried to subtlety move his hands from Rhys' ass to his hips. The movement got a raise of Jack's brow that made him stop.

"You have no one to blame but yourself," Rhys told Jack unrepentantly, moving closer to Tim. Their shifting was closely watched by Jack, his interest quite piqued.

"Blame those Maliwan idiots. Trying to sell me on shit we didn't agree on," Jack huffed, giving them both a self-pitying frown. "Come on kiddos, daddy's had a rough day, on with the show, hm?"

Tim snorted and Rhys rolled his eyes. He gave Tim a smile and a raise of his brow that seemed to say _Well why not?_

"I don't know..." Rhys began playfully, and Tim slightly grinned at his tone. Rhys was up to something. "I'm not sure you deserve it. Tim was prompt to his appointment unlike _some_ people. We were doing pretty well on our own, no audience necessary."

Jack's face took on a wicked smirk. He loved when Rhys got playful. Even more when he for forceful. "Tim, baby, tell him to take pity on me. You know what assholes those guys are."

Rhys turned back to smirk at Tim, and the other man returned the look. Okay. He was totally in. "They _are_ assholes," he conceded.

"See? He knows what I'm talking about," Jack pleaded. "Rhysie, Rhysiecakes, sugarplum. Come on."

"Should we take pity on him?" Rhys asked Tim, his fingers stroking at the skin of his neck and ignoring Jack.

Tim was spurred on by their confidence, the playful tone welcoming. And if he was honest to himself, he was already half-hard and really wanted to continue whatever was going to happen. The idea that Jack might be part of that equation now made his blood run a little faster. "Can he really see much from there, though?" he asked Rhys in a stage-whisper.

Jack chuckled in pleasure at his words, staying put where he was, waiting for permission from the ringleader.

Rhys looked behind himself again at Jack. "I guess you _have_ had a trying day, mister CEO...the couch is much more conductive for relaxing than any desk," the cybernetic man invited.

Jack hopped up with a spring in his step to quickly join the other two. He sat to Tim's left with a smug smirk and spread himself out over the remaining space with a smile.

Rhys tried to bite back a grin at Jack, more pleased than he cared to admit to be with the both of them again. "You're lucky Tim is such a sweetie....if it were up to me you'd still be over there."

"Well I guess I should thank him then huh kitten," Jack said with a wry grin as he leaned over to take Tim's chin between his fingers and brought his lips to the other man's. 

He was gentle with him, which Tim wasn't entirely used to, and which might have been a testament to just how hard his day had actually been thus far. He slipped his tongue between Tim's lips, again gently and without urgency or force, and it coaxed a whined moan from the other man that Jack didn't expect.

He broke from his double to regard him with a raised brow, and Rhys kissed Tim's nose as he played with the hair at the nape of his neck. Tim was achingly hard from that kiss, embarrassed by the fact, and hoped but knew otherwise that Rhys couldn't quite tell the extent.

It was hard to ignore though. His tight pants were constricting and fully tented at the groin, and while Jack was amused, he surprisingly didn't tease. Rhys rewarded the older man with a kiss himself, biting his lower lip which made Jack shudder and sigh. Rhys turned his attention back to Tim, the double's face flushed with arousal, trying not to squirm. Rhys was hardening against him as well, but Tim was all ready to go.

"That wasn't very nice of him, was it?" Rhys asked as he dragged a hand down Tim's front to rest over his tented pants. Tim groaned in embarrassed desire, and Rhys shot Jack a look.

"I'm willing to take full responsibility for my actions...."

Rhys placed a hand flat against Jack's chest and pushed him back into his reclining position as he'd advanced on the pair, ready to take Tim's erection into his own hands. "No no, you've had _such_ a hard day, I thought you wanted to relax? Right?"

Jack raised a slightly questioning brow as Tim whined, thinking he wouldn't get any relief. Rhys kissed him, also gentle, and pawed at the front of his pants gently. He met Tim's eyes, pupils blown out with lust, and somewhat shyly smiled. "Can _I_ take care of that for you?"

"Oh please please please," came the quick reply, and Rhys was already sliding off the couch to come to his knees before the other man. He wasted no time undoing his belt and zipper as Tim sighed with relief from the constriction. Jack leaned over Tim, mouthing at his throat as Rhys was getting his hands on his cock. Tim sighed with want at the warm hand encompassing him, and then releasing a strangled cry as Rhys' wet, hot mouth was around him.

"You two make such a pretty picture," Jack husked into his double's ear, stroking the younger man's neck. "Watching him swallow your dick is great, but watching your face while he does it is even better."

Tim whined and flushed even redder at those words as Jack pressed his lips to the other man's. He swallowed the happy moan coming out of his throat as Rhys was sucking his head into his hot, wet mouth. Tim hooked an arm around Jack's neck as the older man kissed him- a little surprised but entirely pleased- and urged Jack's tongue back into his mouth. The CEO was more than pleased with the enthusiastic double, and he wrenched a few more cries out of him as he stroked over his tongue with his own. He broke off from Tim's mouth so his moans could echo in the office, and he bite the younger man's neck while Rhys swallowed him to the hilt. His hips were arching off the couch with a cry as Jack smirked.

"You are just a sweet little thing today aren't you, Timmy?" he said fondly, a hand up the double's shirt worrying a nipple between thumb and forefinger. He kissed his jaw before kissing down to suck a mark onto his neck.

"Rhys, I-I'm close....." Tim huffed out in concentration as his hips thrust upwards into Rhys' mouth. 

The cybernetic man made eye contact with him as he increased his speed and hummed in his throat, his metallic thumb rubbing circles into Tim's hipbone. The double came with a choked cry, Jack giving his nipple a pinch and his neck a bite, and it was just too much, too much.

Rhys completely sucked him down like a pro, pulling off after the aftershocks had lessened through the other man. Tim was laying there catching his breath, heart thundering like mad and utterly satisfied as Rhys climbed into Jack's lap. He was undoing the CEO's pants and his own as well while Tim recovered next to them. "You work too hard, Jack."

"Don't you know it, cupcake." He kissed Rhys' forehead with a tired smile, his fingers clenching and unclenching in Tim's hair next to them. "Jerk me off?"

Rhys took up both their leaking cocks in his hand and stroked as Jack stretched out proper, leaning his head and arms over the back of the couch. Rhys kissed the CEO's chin before taking a lobe between his teeth to worry it while Jack bodily shuddered. He knew what Jack liked, and knew what he needed. The older man's hips gave little thrusts into Rhys hand while the younger man sighed and increased his speed.

Tim approached quietly, giving their fisted cocks a calculating look. He gave Rhys a dirty smile, looked at the man's hand, then back at his eyes. Rhys' momentarily faltered while Jack groaned, and the cybernetic man's eyes slightly widened. Then he smiled back at Tim, understanding and enjoying the thought of the idea with a moan, their unspoken exchange unbeknownst to Jack as Tim got closer.

Jack moaned in sudden hot pleasure as the hand on their cocks was replaced with warm wet suction, and he was confused a moment until he looked up to see Tim had the both of them in his mouth, blowing them at once. Rhys' expression was one of pure filthy pleasure, and he turned the look on Jack as the CEO realized what was happening.

Jack found the sight before him so shockingly erotic that he buried his hands in Tim's hair as his hips jerked forward with a curse, coming down his double's throat without warning. The noises Jack made were interesting, even to Rhys, as the CEO rode out his unexpected orgasm.

Tim did his best to swallow what he could in surprise, pulling off to cough as Rhys huffed to Jack. "Some warning there, cowboy."

" _Jesus fucking Christ Timothy_ ," Jack gasped, breathing hard after having come even harder. "Come here." Jack yanked the younger man by his hair and crushed his mouth up to his own, tasting his own release on the other man's tongue and not caring. He threw his head back against the couch again as his cock lay softening against his thigh, sighing as his heart rate was still fast and pleased.

Rhys was stroking himself nearly to finish when Tim covered his hand with his own. Rhys shook his head but with a grateful smile, far too close, and he came over both their hands as with a groan as Tim kissed him, hand cupping the side of his face and lips moving against his own. Rhys removed his shirt and cleaned himself up with it- knowing he could steal one of the spares Jack kept around- and slumped against the CEO with an arm over Tim.

It was a few minutes before anyone spoke, and of course the honors would be done by Jack.

"That was the hottest shit I've seen in a while....fuck...." Jack muttered, relaxed, all wound down, mind hazy. This was exactly what he'd needed after today-- more than what he'd needed. "Rhys, we're keeping him. Tim, you have no choice." His breathing was deep and relaxed, tone brooking no argument. Neither of them had anything contrary to say on the matter anyways.

Tim kind of chuckled at that, which made Rhys snicker as he looked at the double, coming to hold hands with the other man as they dissolved into happy snickering against the CEO. Jack called them both idiots, but _his_ idiots, and to shut up and let him rest a little bit after coming so hard....or it would be their asses.

"Is that supposed to be a threat?" Rhys asked the older man, feeling cheeky. 

Jack gave him an unimpressed raise of his brow, and pointed a finger at the younger man. "Just for that, you're not invited." He gave his double a leer that made Tim's heart wonderfully flutter. "Just me and you, TimTams. Hope you know what you got yourself into."

Rhys smirked and took Jack's face between his hands to kiss him. The CEO made a low noise in his throat before deepening the kiss, and Rhys looked deservedly smug when they broke apart.

"I guess you can come, pumpkin. _After_ we do." He gave Rhys' ass a squeeze and the younger man yelped, but was enthusiastic about the idea while Jack cackled to himself about stupid puns.

Looking between the older man and his double, Rhys realized he was crazy for the two of them. He greatly looked forward to exploring whatever this might throw his way.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to blame my jet lag on blocking problems and flow for this >_> I feel like I could have done so much better aaaaagh *aggressively plays Fallout 4 for nine years* I have maybe one more story update for this little series and then it should be done kthnxbai
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com


End file.
